It's a Wonderful Life
by KHchick101
Summary: I shouldn't have done that. He told me not too, but I did. Now I'm up a creek with out a paddle. Mizuki, I've hurt you the most. Please forgive me. SxM
1. Chapter 1

So this is my second story that I will put on here. It's loosely based on the movie "It's a Wonderful Life" All in Sano's point of view.

Hana-Kimi © Hisaya Nakajo

Not for the light hearted. Very dark and depressing. But a happy ending.

"Why do you care?!" I screamed.

"Because I'm your friend!"

"And that automatically makes you the master of good advice?"

"Please listen to me Sano!"

"Why would I want to listen to some goddamn woman that pokes her head in others business, where she's not welcomed?!"

"Sano…Y-you…" My eyes widened. My anger got to me again. It's all over. There's no use staying here. She's going to leave me.

"Goodbye Mizuki." I grabbed my coat. As I opened the door I saw her staring at me, daring to open that door. I did. And slammed it shut behind me. I felt a crushing blow to my heart. I needed to calm down, maybe I can talk her out of leaving then. I made my way out of the dorms past Nakatsu.

"What's with all the yelling?"

"Shove it." I said without a grace in his direction. He looked towards our room. Go, comfort her. Someone should. I just wish it was me.

Outside it was raining. I made my way to a bridge over a river in the middle of the city. Lots of people, lots of noise. I could drown in it. Get lost. I braced my hands on the railing and looked out to the river.

"Are you gonna do it?" I looked to see a foreigner looking back at me. He had bushy black hair and deep green eyes. He was wearing a dark gray trench coat and he had a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. "What would happen if you did?"

"What would happen?" I looked back to the river. "What would happen if I jumped?" I thought a moment. "It would be better. Aloot of people would be happier, because I make people feel bad. Especially her, she could have a guy that cared about her and was nice, instead of me, who makes her cry."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"Hey man, you were the one that asked the question!"

He grinned. "So are you?"

"I don't know. I mean…It would be better off if I wasn't even born."

"You shouldn't say stuff like that, God just might grant your wish."

"I wish he would! I wish I was never born!" Suddenly it stopped raining.

"Boy, are you stupid." He took a drag on his cigarette. "Do you always do the opposite of what people tell you? Maybe that's way you're so unhappy with your life. Guilt maybe?"

"What?"

"You heard me. You got your wish, you've never been born."

"That's impossible"

"Look at your left leg and tell me there isn't a scar." I lifted my pant leg a bit. Indeed there wasn't. "You were never in that car crash that almost ended your career, someone else was there."

"Who are you?"

"Just a guy"

"Hmm…I must have been out here to long, I must have a cold and my brain's gone all fuzzy."

"You can't catch a cold you don't exist."

"Shut up, you"

"My name's Glordis"

"I'm going home, maybe Mizuki will listen to me."

"You have no home you don't exist"

"Will you cut it out!" I turned and walked away, obviously he was a little crazy in the head. Too many cigarettes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the dorms to see Nakatsu at the vending machine. I need to apologize to him first. "Hey, Nakatsu!" He jumped. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"

"What do you want from me?"

"I just wanted to say I was sorry…" This is strange.

"You're apologizing? What-what did you do?"

"I yelled at you"

"When?"

"Right before I left. I was angry, but if you don't remember, never mind then…"

"All you did was yell?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just can't understand why you would say sorry for yelling."

"Why not?"

"Nobody ever apologizes to me."

"Of course not, You're the nicest guy ever, and everyones so nice to you."

"Oh I see! You got me confused with someone else, I understand."

"No I-"

"Hey maybe we can be friends!"

"We already are!"

"But…I've never met you in my life." Oh. I'm really sick. I started to head to my room.

"He doesn't recognize you." Glordis said.

"Are you following me?"

"No"

"Why are you here?"

"'Cause I am" I'm going to punch him. "You weren't here to stick up for him when he needed it. He has no self esteem. No one likes him."

"You're lying! Everyone loves Osaka's flaming Lion!"

"He hasn't played soccer in over 6 months."

"How do you know this? Who are you?!"

"Just some guy"

"What kind of guy?"

"The kind with wings that watches out for people"

"Oh God, I am so sick in the head." I turned the knob to my room to find it locked. "Mizuki must have done it." I searched my pocket for a key to my room. But I couldn't find it. "Oh I hate to do this…" I knocked on the door. "Mizuki! It's Sano! Um…I locked myself out. Can you let me in?" Glordis stood patiently leaning against the wall. "I know you're pretty mad at me…I'm sorry. But that's no reason to lock me out."

"This isn't your room Sano." I looked up. 205. Yes it is. "Mizuki's not in there. This room is vacant."

"Where…Where is she?!"

"In California."

"You've got to be kidding me! I never did anything to you! Why play such a cruel joke huh? Do you like the laughs? This isn't funny!"

"And It's not a joke. You don't exist." I took a sharp inhale.

"So that means…"

"Everything is different"

"What about my friends…"

"Kayashima never became friends with Nakatsu, so he ended up putting a curse on a classmate. He's locked up. You already saw what happened to Nakatsu." He pointed to the blond boy sitting on the couch in the lobby, drinking tea quietly by himself.

"What about Sekime and Noe?"

"Not friends…never were."

"And Nakao?"

"Kicked out of school"

"Dr. Umeda?"

"Lost his job a few months ago for…certain reasons…" I thought for a moment then cringed.

"What about my family?"

"After your Mom died, you weren't there to take the blow from your father so Shin did, and he took it much hard than you did. He ran away and no one has heard from him since. But he's currently under a bridge suffering form malnutrition."

"Tell me where he is! I need to help him!"

"You can't, you don't exist." I looked at the floor. "And your father…he was sore about shin leaving, he never got remarried."

I shook my head. "This can't be like this. I'm not important! I shouldn't effect this many people!"

"You don't affect them now, you don't exist."

"Yeah, yeah…I KNOW!" Suddenly a thought past through my head. "What about Mizuki?! You said she's in America! Is she happy? Is she safe?"

"Why don't you go see for your self?" He handed me a plane ticket and slip of paper with her address on it.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting on the plane. Completely terrified! I didn't know what I was going to find. She could be happy with Gil or someone else. She was so beautiful; she could find someone to be with right away. She chose me before. I landed at the airport to see Glordis waiting for me. How does he do that? He haled a taxi for us. The world zipped past me in a way it never has before. Was it because I was more aware this time? "Are you scared?"

"Hm."

"You probably won't like what you're going to see."

"I don't know what to expect, unless she's the exact same as before, I probably won't like it."

"Honesty is the first step in the right direction" I rolled my eyes. He dropped me at the end of her street. "I'm going to check us into a hotel her house is at the end of this street which gives you time to think about what you're going to say to her."

"I have to know what she's like first." I shut the door and started what seemed like a very long walk. I looked at the numbers. 1770. 1772. 1774. 1776. 1778, then finally 1780. I took a deep breath and made my way up the walk to the front door. I knocked. A very tired Shizuki opened the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Well…This is gonna sound kinda weird but…I'm an old friend of Mizuki's and I came to visit her. I don't think she'll recognize me though."

"You're here for M-Mizuki?!"

"Yes, that's right"

"Oh! A boy's come for my little sister! Thank you!"

"Huh?"

"Her room is top of the stairs, farthest to the left. Try not to scare her, or upset her."

"Okay." This is not good…I walked up the stairs to see a door with a sign that said 'private' on it. I knocked. A quiet but familiar voice answered 'come in'.

I opened the door to see her. She was wearing a white, semi-translucent dress. She was sitting on a window seat looking outside at the sky. Her hair was long and black, like she had dyed it.

"It's late Shizuki, what do you need?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not Shizuki. I know it's late, I'll come back tomorrow if you want." She whipped her head around to look at me. I could have cried. She had dark circles around her eyes. She glared at me with a look of pain and separation. She didn't want me there. Too bad.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm a friend, although I doubt you'll remember me." She sat up a tad and looked at me quizzically.

"Come closer, let me look at you." I sat next to her on the seat. I gave her a pleasant smile and she seemed to relax a little. She put a hand on my face. "I know who you are"

"Really?" This was interesting.

"You're the boy that carried me to the hospital, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Hospital? What happened? Then she slapped me.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead right now!"

"And that's a reason to slap someone?" I rubbed my face.

"It was a suicide attempt! You stopped me! I hate you! Get out!!"

"But I didn't to it!" I quickly stood up away from her. She kept screaming but she didn't get up to hit me like she normally would have. I waited for her to calm down.

"Why won't you leave?! I don't want you here!"

"Listen to me, Mizuki!" She glared at me again.

"I didn't save you. I didn't stop you. I came here to make you happy."

"What?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'll come back in the morning, I'll have a better explaination for you then." I did something brave at that moment. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead. She looked at me with the most pitiful eyes I have ever seen. "See you later"

I walked downstairs. Shizuki was waiting for me.

"I told you not to make her upset."

"Oh don't worry, it was just a little misunderstanding. I'll be back in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting in the hotel. Glordis was leaning against the wall.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did she attempt suicide?" He took a drag on his cig and exhaled a bunch of ugly white smoke in front of me.

"Do you remember her speech? You're the one that loves her, you can figure it out."

"She said she came to Japan to meet me. She wanted to meet me because I encouraged her, she thought I was cool and everytime I broke a record, she would push on. She had been having trouble with some girls in her class or something…but she wouldn't have…"

"Yep, she did. She's not in school anymore."

"Oh my gosh." My poor Mizuki. What have I done!? I've ruin this beautiful relationship between all these people. Because…I was angry! Again and Again! I fall victim to this terror! Why?!

"Sano, I know you're upset…but you have to get some sleep. You're going back to talk to Mizuki in the morning."

"I don't want to! Take me back! I want my life back! I can't stand this!"

"Sorry, but you got yourself into this. You said you came to make her happy. Do that and everything goes back to normal."

"One more question…"

"Why are you doing this?"

He laughed a little at me. "Because God has a purpose for you and that purpose was not suicide. He set me to get that through your thick stubborn head!"

I laughed a little too. "So why you? 'Cause you're all tough and stuff?"

"Nah, See I was a Christen when I was little, but as I got older I fell apart. I died about a month ago. This was God's why of making me atone for my sins and come into heaven."

"So you don't care about me, just that I live?"

"Oh I wouldn't say that. I watched your whole life, from when you were born to the day I saved you."

"Creepy"

"So I do care, you know, I'm routing you on!" He patted my shoulder. "It's time for bed."

"What about you?"

"I'm dead, I don't need to sleep."

"Logical, of course"

"I'll be here, keeping the bad dreams away."

"Okay." I crawled underneath the blankets. "Hey, Glordis…Am I dead too?"

"No, you just don't exist. There a difference."

"Ah" I closed my eyes and immediately I fell asleep. For a while I was in an empty black space. Then suddenly I heard a giggle. It was bright and cheerful. The space turned white, then into my dorm room. Mizuki was staring at me. "_Sano, you were making funny noises_." She said with her award winning smile. The award? My heart. I sat up and smiled at her. The suddenly she tackled me! She rubbed her face to my chest. The scent of strawberries burned my nose. I ran my fingers through her hair. It was so soft and silky. "_Sano! I love you!_" Then it hit me…this was only a dream. Now the real Mizuki was depressed and mean. My job was important. I need to get back. I hugged my dream Mizuki tight and cried into her hair. "_Sano! Please don't cry!_" I kissed her forehead. "Will you ever leave me? Will you ever hate me?" "_No Sano! I love you!_" She put a hand on my cheek. She smiled and kissed me. "Don't worry Sano. Everything will work out fine." Her hand drifted up through my hair. Then I woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Lazy bones, up and at 'em" Glordis said opening the window to the bright sunshine. "Why don't you take a shower so you're nice and fresh for your girl?"

"Hm…I guess I will…" I headed for the bathroom.

"Did you have a good dream last night?"

"Don't you know?" I turned to him. "You said you were going to keep the bad ones away."

"Oh, right" I turned back.

For a hotel, that was the best shower I have ever had. I turned on the water and it blasted out drenching me all in an instance. The water poured down my body taking my energy with it, as it was replaced with water dripping on my head. All at once I felt every muscle in my body relax and then tense up at the same time. It was the most thrilling sensation I've ever had. I was never aware of these things before this. It's because now I didn't exist. I had no stress, no worries. No reason for being here. I sighed. The water had grown icy. I slammed it off and grabbed a towel. As I rubbed down I felt every fiber in the towel as it passed over the surface of my skin. It felt warm and reassuring. A feeling that only people in a laundry detergent commercial could get from a towel. I was all dry. I took a deep breath and felt my lungs fill up with oxygen then deflate just as slow as it filled. I looked at my clothes which had been changed. They were now a brand new navy blue dress shirt and black pants. With shiny black shoes. Glordis must have done it. I got dressed quickly so I could go over there early.

I knocked on the door once again. "Ah! You did come!" This time her father answered the door. "Shizuki told us that you were here for Mizuki and we were afraid you were going to make fun of her, then we asked her and she said that she was surprised by your kindness!"

"So is she happy?"

"um…no…but that's just her. She's still asleep, if you'd like to go wake her up." I nodded and headed up the stairs. I heard Mrs. Ashiya talking.

"He's quite a nice boy, very handsome too. I hope Mizuki doesn't scare him away." I smiled to myself 'there's no way she could scare me off'. I tapped lightly on her door but there was no reply. I opened it to find her laying in bed. She looked content, like she had a good nights sleep. I sat down next to her. I watched her a while then ran my hand through her hair. Still soft, still silky.

"Mizuki, dear, it's time to wake up." I liked adding in the dear. "I'm taking you out today, would you like that?"

She opened her big brown chocolate eyes and looked up at me. They were still hopeless, pleading, sad eyes. "You want to take me out?"

"But of course. I told you I came here to make you happy, didn't I?"

"You don't have to."

"Yes, Yes actually I do." She had a questionable look on her face. But she shrugged and threw the covers off of her. She pushed off the mattress with her arms. Something was wrong. I looked around the room to see a wheelchair in the corner. She grabbed her legs and swung them off the edge.

"Call Shizuki up for me."

"What do you need, let me help."

"Can you carry me over to my closet please?" I wrapped my arms under her legs and back. I took her over to a walk in closet that had a moving seat for her. I set her down and closed the door so she could get dressed. A few minutes later she called out. I opened it up to find her wearing a pretty blue sweater with white slacks. I picked her up again and took her downstairs. Her mom made breakfast for us. We ate with her family, Mizuki saying only a few words. It hurt, she used to be the biggest chatter box the world had ever seen. Now she was silent and recoiled.


	6. Chapter 6

We were walking through the park. Well I was walking, she was riding. A comfortable silence was around us.

"There please." She pointed to a bench that overlooked the city. It was now the time when the sun began to set. I sat down next to her. "It's beautiful. I love to look at the sky."

"It's very beautiful." I looked down by chance at that moment to her legs. I took a breath. "I hope this isn't a hard question…How did you become paralyzed?"

"I told you that I attempted suicide…I jumped from a tall building. It would have killed me but someone took me to the hospital instead. I survived but I broke my back. I became depressed after that, not that I wasn't already depressed. But I shut myself out. Just recently a classmate, Julia, Brought me flowers and said it was wrong for those girls to hurt me like they did. She's a good friend."

"She is a good friend" I reached out and kissed her cheek. I'm not quite sure why though she looked at me scared.

"Now you answer my questions"

"Okay"

"Who are you, Sano? And what do you want from me?"

"I told you, I'm a friend and I just want you to be happy."

"Liar! People don't do this for reasons like that! You want to take advantage of me don't you?!"

"No! Please!"

"Stop, I don't believe you!"

"Because there's no way you'd believe the truth" She looked at me wide eyed.

"Please tell me, what's the truth?"

"I do want something from you, it's to be happy, because in exchange I get to go home. I don't exist here. I made a wish that I was never born. I lost everything. Even the most important thing in the world to me, you."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Mizuki. I did this to you." She frowned hard and tears flowed down her cheek.

"Go away."

"Let me take you home."

"NO! Get away from me! I had only just met you and you were like my best friend! Then you tell me these stories! You're insane Izumi Sano!" She wheeled off leaving me alone on that hill. All alone. I put my hands on the back of the bench.

"God! Do you hear me?! Or can't you because I don't exist?! I want my life back! I want my Family, my friends, and my sanity back! I want to live again! I want to live again…" I felt soft drops of water on the back of my neck as I cried. I heard many people talking, lots of people. I felt like I was drowning. It heard the rippling of water from the river. I opened my eyes. I was back in Japan! Was it true? Am I alive? I lifted my pant leg. A large scar was present. I squealed in happiness. Mizuki, Nakatsu…I needed to get home! I sprinted the whole way back. Nakatsu was in the lobby. "Hey Nakatsu!" He casually looked at me.

"Hey Izumi"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you"

"Hey man, you were pissed. What can you do? But I'd go apologize to Mizuki, He's all messed up after all this."

"Mizuki, right! See ya!" I ran into the room. Mizuki was curled up, her hand in her arms, resting on her knees. "Mizuki"

"I'm sorry for lying to you Sano. I just was so afraid…of what would happen…I understand that you hate me. I'll quit Osaka and get out of your life as soon as can."

"Oh, No you don't!" I grabbed her and pulled her into me. "I love you Mizuki! You're never going to get rid of me!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I had some more ideas with this so it's not over yet. And I always forget the disclaimer, but since I just mentioned it**_**, I think you get the idea.**_

_*Leaving off half way through the last chapter.*_

"Liar! People don't do this for reasons like that! You want to take advantage of me don't you?!"

"No! Please!"

"Stop, I don't believe you!"

"Because there's no way you'd believe the truth" She looked at me wide eyed.

"Please tell me, what's the truth?"

"I do want something from you, it's to be happy, because in exchange I get to go home. I don't exist here. I made a wish that I was never born. I lost everything. Even the most important thing in the world to me, you."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Mizuki. I did this to you." She frowned hard and tears flowed down her cheek.

"Go away."

"Let me take you home."

"NO! Get away from me! I had only just met you and you were like my best friend! Then you tell me these stories! You're insane Izumi Sano!" She wheeled off leaving me alone on that hill. All alone. I put my hands on the back of the bench.

"God! Do you hear me?! Or can't you because I don't exist?! I want my life back! I want my Family, my friends, and my sanity back! I want to live again! I want to live again…" I felt soft drops of water on the back of my neck as I cried. I heard many people talking, lots of people. I felt like I was drowning. It heard the rippling of water from the river. I opened my eyes. I was back in Japan! Was it true? Am I alive? I lifted my pant leg. A large scar was present. I squealed in happiness. Mizuki, Nakatsu…I needed to get home!

"What's the rush?" Glordis said from behind me.

"I know what I need to do! I'm going home, I'm going to tell Mizuki that I love her and that she needs to stay but my side."

"You can't. You have one more lesson to learn."

"What?"

"What would have happened if you had jumped?"

"But, I'm not going to, so why-?"

"Look" I turned around to see myself. Hands on the guard rail. Staring intently at the water. I…or he looked like he was holding in a lot of pain, The tears welling up in his eyes. He took off his jacket, despite the harsh winter wind. He put one foot on the bottom bar. Then he took a deep breath.

"This _is for you Mizuki; I hope you can find true happiness._"

And before I could stop him, he jumped head first into the swallow icy water.


	8. Chapter 8

I flung myself forward against the hard railing. I stared down as I saw myself fall.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" I shouted attracting some on lookers. But they were quick to ignore me as they noticed me. No one had noticed that a teenage boy had just thrown himself into oblivion. I watched around as a little girl looked in my direction. Half at me and half to the coat lying on the ground. She almost looked scared. 'Did she see?' I thought. She was tugging on her mother's coat.

"What sweetie?"

"There was a boy!" She pointed at the coat. "He jumped!"

The woman was appalled and obviously didn't want to get involved. "Nonsense, child!" and she pulled the girl along their 'merry' way.

"You're dead now, Sano."

"What?"

"You just committed suicide, you are dead. You're not standing here. You're not talking to me. No one can see you or hear you. The only signs of your death are that coat, that little girl's memory and a body in the river."

"…no way…" My back hit the railing and I was sitting on the cold wet ground.

"Sano!" I heard in the distance. "Sano?! Where are you?" Mizuki cried. She stopped next to me and looked down. "That coat…" She picked it up. "It's his!" She looked around franticly. "IZUMI!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She hugged the jacket to herself. "Please be safe…" She kept crying for me, even though I was right in front of her. I stood up in order to comfort her. "Police!" She suddenly looked up. "I'll go to the police! And she ran through me. Like I was a ghost…dead. Mortified, I ran after her.

"Help! My best friend has gone missing!" She cried as she ran into the station.

"Whoa, calm down kid!" He was a very stern looking man. "What happened?"

"W-we had an argument and he got upset and left the room. And it seems like he didn't want to come back! I found his coat at the bridge! And I'm afraid that he-!" She broke into a sob.

"All right, hush, hush. It's okay. We'll find him."

"Now I need some information and we'll get right on it." She calmed herself so she could talk.

"His name is Izumi Sano. He's 17 years old, 180 cm. He has black hair. And he was wearing a white shirt when he disappeared."

"Do you have a photo?" She pulled out a little photo of us together out of her wallet.

"Alright, we'll start the investigation right away. You better go home, I'm afraid this situation might be better if you weren't involved."

"Involved?! How am I not involved?!"

"Yes, yes. Calm down." He took a deep breath. "I don't want you going all hysterical on me. If we find him we'll give you a call." He patted her back. She wrote down the dorm number and left.

She walked slowly back home, the jacket draped over her folded arms. Sauntering back and forth, I stayed close behind incase she fell. Not that catching her would do anything. It sucks being dead.

Upon entering the dorms Nakatsu greeted us…well, Mizuki. "Did you find h…" He stopped when he saw the coat in her arms.

"I don't like this, Nakatsu. I don't like it one bit."

"Cheer up Mizuki, nothings gonna happen."

"Easier said than believed…" She stared down at her feet.

"…so true…" She wiped her worried, tired eyes. "You should go to bed. I don't know how well you'll sleep but it's better than nothing." She nodded and walked into our room. I followed haste fully behind.

When she got inside, she closed the door, walked into the middle of the room, and fell on her knees. I walked so I was right behind her. "Why?" She asked.

"Why what?" I answered.

"Why did I have to make you so mad?!" She can hear me?! "Why did I do this to you? It's all my fault…" She blames herself? Oh…

"It's not your fault!" I scream.

"It's all my fault…I stuck my neck out to far." She buried her face in my jacket. She can't hear me.

"Mizuki!"

"Please God…It's my fault…Punish me! But don't punish him! Please…bring him home safely."

"Mizuki…" No reply. "It's not your fault."


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! Sorry about the late update! My computer crashed and I switched schools! But I'm back now! So let's see what happens to Sano and Mizuki next.

I hope you all understand my Christian aspect I'm trying to incorporate into this. And I went back and read the previous chapters and started crying myself! So yeah. I don't own Hana-Kimi or Sano/Mizuki.

I kneeled down behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I was able to keep myself from falling in. It felt like I was really alive holding her. Mizuki cried and cried and I held on, trying to keep from crying myself. There was a knock at the door and Kayashima came in.

"Oh! I'm sorry guys. I should have waited for a reply."

"Its okay, Kayashima. I'm only a little scared for Sano that's all."

"Sano? He's sitting right behind you…Isn't he?"

I shook my head. "She can't see me." Kayashima closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mizuki…I'll go get Nakatsu."

"What? What's wrong?" She stood up and ran through me again and grabbed his arm. "Why did you think he was behind me? Is he really there? Tell me!"

"Please Kayashima. Don't tell her that I'm here."

He sighed. "No, I just got confused. He's not here…"

"Thank God!" I felt terrible for making him lie, and I could tell that he didn't like it either. He left the room and Mizuki sat on my bed. I sat on the kotatsu right across from her. There was an irritable silence. Just the ticking of the clock. I stared into her chocolate eyes, and all I saw was worry and pain. She was chewing her bottom lip. I knew she was about to break. Her hands were slightly shaking. Then she breathed a sigh. "I'm just over thinking…He's fine. He probably just…I don't even know…" Then she laid down. "It smells just like him…" She said smelling my jacket still in her hands. She slowly closed her eyes. I leaned over and miraculously pulled the blanket over her, and kissed her forehead. She shivered. I smiled.

"It'll be okay Mizuki. I promise. This will end like a bad dream." She was asleep, and painted on her lips was the tiniest smile. "Good night, my sweetheart." I ran my fingers through her hair. Unafraid of her waking up and becoming scared of me. I sat next to her watching her, keeping the nightmares away. Until the nightmare of the next day's events came in and intruded.


	10. Chapter 10

I was watching Mizuki as I tried to keep from crying myself. The police had called sometime in the middle of the night and Nakatsu went in and woke her up. We were now standing in a hospital room looking over my dead body. With a cloth covering my face. Mizuki had buried her face into my chest and was quietly sobbing. I felt so guilty. I hate it when she cries.

"So cold…and there's no heart beat." She said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Said Nakatsu, Who was sitting quietly by the window to see me.

"When I used to hug him, he was so warm and I could feel his heart beating…It used to speed up too." Then she stood up and put her hand over my stone cold heart. "But now he's cold and dead."

"Mizuki…?"

An angry look began to grow on her face. "Why did you…? Why did you have to leave me all alone! If you had problems you should have told me! Why were so blind! I had strong arms that could have comforted you! I LOVED YOU! But you didn't even think of me…" She burst into tears. Nakatsu stayed quiet, but his face said he was in shock. I was in shock myself. She loved me? I was breathless. A silent tear slipped down my face. I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder. Nakatsu left the room. "…You didn't even say sorry…But I'm surprised you knew…about me. I thought I hid it pretty well. I guess I was wrong…sorry I yelled at you. But…you just broke my heart. And I'm really sad...and mad at you…you aren't even here to hear me and I still babble." She started to cry again.

"Mizuki…" I said putting my hand on her head. This was torture. "I can hear every word. I'm sorry, I'm SO sorry! I wish I could go back…but I can't. I love you, too. More than you'll ever know." Then I left the room as well. Sitting in the waiting room was Nakatsu, Dr. Umeda and Kayashima, who took notice of me but stayed silent.

"I'm still baffled on why he did this. I mean he had no reason to just throw away his life! He just did it! He seemed so happy all the time, and I know he cared for Mizuki…He felt the same."

"Sometimes you just mask what you are really feeling, I think that's what it was." Umeda stated. I sat next to Kayashima.

"Heated argument, huh?" He nodded.

"So what happened?"

"It wasn't my fault! Well…it sorta was…but I was only thinking and then some weird stuff happened and here I am feeling really guilty."

"Mizuki feels guilty too. She thinks that she pushed too far and that's why it happened."

"That's not it at all! I was just upset and for a split second I thought I would jump, and I think this is just a dream and I'm going to wake up on the bridge."

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, that's fine with me."

"Kayashima? Who are you talking to?" Nakatsu asked.

"Sano." Everyone hushed.

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem."

"Sano? Are you really there?" Silly Nakatsu. How am I supposed to answer you? "What happened? Why did you…?"

"He said it was an accident."

"How do you accidentally jump off a bridge?"

"I don't know…Sano?"

So through Kayashima, I explained the whole thing. As I explained their faces became confused.

"So…you are really alive?"

"He doesn't know…..and he says that talking like this is confusing him."

"That sounds like something he would say." And with that, I thought I had finally gained forgiveness from Nakatsu.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the day of the funeral. I was standing next to Mizuki who was standing in front of my casket. She was very quiet as she stared down at my placid face. Not the tiniest smile graced my face.

"I'm sorry…" she said as a tear slid down her face. I reached out for it and it slipped through my finger. I hated this…I so badly wanted to hold her and tell her it would be okay, tell her to stop crying because it was hurting me, too. But I couldn't, I'm dead. Dead. Why did I even think of jumping in the first place? Why was I so angry?

I looked at Mizuki again and slowly all the other people around us faded away..but I barely noticed. Mizuki started to quiver her lip, and I wanted so badly to know what she was thinking about.

"Sano…Even though this maybe too late for me to say this…I love you. I always have…and always will. You may be gone, but you will always be in my heart. I will never regret disguising myself to meet you. I've changed so much from you. And I'll never go back…but for now…this is goodbye." She leaned down and kissed me. And I felt it. I closed my eyes…and felt her tears falling on my face and gentle voice whisper "_I really don't want you to leave me._"

"I won't leave you…I promised that I'd stay with you forever. Remember?"

"Are you gonna be good on that promise?" I heard Glordis say. Suddenly I took a deep breath and woke up on the bridge. A few people were standing around me.

"Are you okay young man? You just suddenly pasted out." An older lady asked.

"Yeah, thanks…I got to go." I started running back to the dorm and soon found that was a bad idea because I was still slightly dizzy. I just shook my head a carried on.

Suddenly I heard a voice, and it was coming towards me. "Sano! Sano!" It was Mizuki! She slowed down a little when she saw me. "Oh thank God you're alright! I was so scared! You've been gone for a long time…and well…I thought I should apologize…" I ran into her and hugged her tight.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm the jerk, Mizuki. I'm sorry I made you cry, and that I worried you. I shouldn't do that to you."

"S-Sano?"

"Shhh…I was thinking about things. I can't imagine what my life would have been with out you…and I don't want to think about what would have happened to you. I don't want to leave you."

"So…you mean…?"

"I knew you were a girl a very long time ago, and I'm glad you are…"

"Uh…" she started to get fidgety.

"Because I love you." She slowly raised her eyes to look into mine. And I smiled down at her. She started to tear up. "Oh no! Don't do that!" I wiped her tears, without them falling through my hands.

"I-I'm sorry…" she sniffed.

"No more crying. From now on…I want to make you smile. Is that okay?" I felt a rain drop on my head.

"Yes…" she brought her hands up behind my neck. "I love you too, Izumi." I kissed her and she kissed me back. It felt so right to finally hold her in my arms. After the fear of not holding her at all and the pain of rejection were wiped away, a peaceful feeling laid in my heart. I heard the rain pick up, but I was so involved that I didn't feel it. Mizuki ran her tiny fingers through my hair as I looked into her eyes. Her face was so alive! And I knew that I had the same look on my face. I placed little kisses on her blushing cheeks.

She touched the side of my mouth with her finger. "What a wonder life this is…is it?"

"You have no idea." I said as I pulled her against my chest. And I kept that warm feeling in my arms, never afraid that she would disappear.


End file.
